Of Stuffed Ducks and Babies
by Beast is Beautiful
Summary: "You're not my duck." Brittany pouted. The girl glared at her. "No, I'm not a duck. I'm Santana." All thoughts of her duck were forgotten. "I'm Brittany S. Pierce and I like ducks!" Santana didn't know whether to play along or punch the girl in the face. Pre-Glee and Future fic


Title Of Babies, Stuffed Ducks, and Pinky Promises

**Summary **Two times Brittana was at a hospital for the same reason, but in different situations.

**Disclaimer **Raise your hand if you think I own Glee, if you raise your hand the men in the white coats will take you to your padded room

Brittany didn't see how the new baby was a good thing. Mommy had explained to her that the baby was in her tummy and Mommy had to go to the hospital to get it out. When Brittany was three and fell while dancing, she had to go to the hospital for a big girl band-aid. She had been hurt and sad and had held on to her stuffed duck the whole time.

So as she sat in the waiting room in her Uncle Mike's lap, clutching her stuffed duck, she was sure her mommy was hurt. The whole thing was confusing to Brittany. She asked Daddy how the baby got in there and he told her that he had magic. She asked if Uncle Mike had the same magic and he said yes so she was sure she had magic too.

Her Uncle Mike shifted and Brittany lost her hold on her duck. She climbed down from her uncle's lap to find it. She couldn't find it anywhere. It wasn't under the chairs, it wasn't in the chairs, and according to the nurse, it wasn't behind the desk. "Maybe it went to the bathroom." Her uncle encouraged. He walked her to the bathroom. She went in by herself. She was scared and just wanted her duck back, but she held her tears back so Uncle Mike wouldn't think she was a baby. She looked in all the stalls, but it wasn't in there. She even checked the magical water stealing poop chair, but it wasn't in there. She walked to the last stall she hadn't checked, but the door was closed. She waited and waited, thinking it was her duck. But the person that came out wasn't a duck, but a dark skinned girl about her age. "You're not my duck." She pouted. The girl glared at her. "No, I'm not a duck. I'm Santana." All thoughts of her duck were forgotten. "I'm Brittany S. Pierce and I like ducks!" Santana didn't know whether to play along or punch the girl in the face. She decided to be nice for a change. Her Papa had said it was a special day for Mama and she should behave. "Why are you looking for a duck?" She asked. "I dropped it and my uncle Mike said he might be in here. Uncle Mike is magical so is my Daddy." Santana nodded and looked up at the sink. Brittany watched her, wondering if she was going to use the little shower. "I can't reach it." Santana mumbled, hating that she was admitting weakness. Even at a young age she hated admitting she couldn't do something. Brittany smiled brightly and Santana felt a little better. "Let me help you." Brittany stood on her tippy toes and reached for the soap. She held out her hands to Santana and Santana looked at her confused. "Put your hands in mine." Santana shot her a look, but did it anyway. Brittany rubbed Santana's hands on hers, getting the soap onto her hands. Brittany leaned up again, washing most of the soap off her hands. Then she used her wet hands to clean the soap off Santana's hands. She pulled down paper towels and handed one to Santana. They both dried their hands. "Thanks." Santana said, smiling at the girl. She looked at the girl who was looking around the around with sad eyes. "I wish I had my ducky."  
"I'll buy you a new ducky." Santana declared. "Really?" Brittany said, bouncing a little. Santana held out her pinkie. "Pinkie promise." Brittany linked her through hers. "Brittany?" Her uncle Mike knocked on the door. "You okay?"

"That's my uncle." She said. Brittany began to skip out, still holding Santana's pinkie. Santana didn't know what to do so she just followed, pinkie gripped tight.

20 Years Later

Santana ran out of the gift shop, clutching the bag in her hand. She punched the button on the elevator. She cursed under her breath. She knew they would bring her any minute and she knew Brittany would get worried. The doors opened and Santana rushed in, hitting the button for floor three, ignoring the yells of Quinn and the midget she called a wife. The doors opened and Santana ran out, ignoring everyone she was pushing. She sprinted down the hall, stopping in front of the desired room. The nurse came out holding Santana's bundle of joy. The nurse smiled and let Santana coo over the blue-eyed baby girl who had not gotten any features from Kurt, hopefully. After doting on the little girl, she stepped around them and into the room. The room was dark, only light was the TV. Santana smiled and walked towards the bed. "Hey, where did you go?" Brittany asked, smiling tiredly. Santana ignored her question and leaned down the kiss her. Brittany tilted her head back and returned the kiss. Santana tried to gain entrance to her mouth, but Brittany broke back, giggling. "San, Kurt is in the bathroom and Blaine and Faberry are gonna be here any minute." She scolded and Santana laughed at the combination of Quinn and Berry's names. "Yeah, they're taking the stairs." She said, sitting down on the space Brittany made when she scooted over. When Brittany looked confused, she explained. "I saw them on my way back," She pulled a stuffed duck out the bag in her hand. "From the gift shop." Brittany gasped, tears forming in her eyes. She took the duck in her hands and Santana wiped at her tears. "I can't believe you remembered." She said when she finally found her voice. "How could I forget the day we met?" Santana asked, ducking her head in embarrassment. "I promised I'd get you a duck. It took me twenty years, but I did it." Brittany smiled. "I love you." Before Santana could say it back, Brittany kissed her, still crying a little. Santana pulled Brittany as close as possible kissing her wife back. This was her life now; this was perfect. "Oh my God, I leave to go use the bathroom for one minute!" Santana was too happy to even give him the bird.


End file.
